Attack of the Ukes
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: All of the ukes from the Akatsuki are getting revenge on their semes...by dominating them! Rated M for graphic sexual themes, of course! Happy Birthday, Konan xD


**Disclaimer:** I do _**NOT**_ own Naruto or any of it's characters!!

_The day began out as a nice, warm Friday morning at the Akatsuki base, but this was soon destoryed as this normal day took a turn for the worse...or at least worse for the semes._

_I'll start out this long day with the boss/mother couple........._

Konan was awake at 4am like always in the kitchen, cleaning and getting ready to make breakfast for her _children_. She just hummed a little tune waiting for Pein to wake up as she thought about all the major yaoi videos she would have after today and the many ways to torture Pein.

She had had a dream about all the couples in the base had switched, where all the ukes were now the semes and that's when she got her evil, fun, yaoi-loving idea. Konan had gathered all of the ukes, Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan, outside of the base and there they had a small meeting. Konan got them all to agree on turning the tables on their lovers on one specific day: Konan's Birthday.

Konan was surprised how easily it was to get the ukes to agree, it actually sacred her that Tobi and Deidara had agreed with each other and were the firsts ones to tell how they were actually thinking about doing that. She thought she was the only one, but, oh man, was she wrong, she guessed all ukes want to be the dominant one once in awhile.

Konan chuckled to herself, she gets to have four tapes of hardcore yaoi and torture Pein with pleasurable pain for her Birthday.....I_t's going to be a very fun day,_' Konan thought as she heard footsteps coming close to the kitchen. She looked up, "Honey?"

Pein walked in and smiled, "Morning, Beautiful, Happy Birthday," he said walking over and pecking Konan's lips

Konan giggled, "Why thank you, ready to help with breakfast?" she asked opening the fidge.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Pein chuckled, "What is everyone having?"

"Well, Itachi-kun gets dangos, like always, Kisame-kun gets his raw fish; Zetsu-kun gets whatever Hidan-kun has sacrificed; and Tobi-kun gets pancakes, and of course you get whatever you want and I'll have some pancakes with Tobi-kun," Konan said, smiling.

".....What about Hidan, Kakuzu; Sasori; and Deidara?" Pein asked looking at Konan.

"They wont be eating this morning," Konan said, "They told me that yesterday."

"Alright...lets start then," Pein said as they began cooking.

_The day began out as a nice, warm Friday morning at the Akatsuki base, but this was soon destoryed as this normal day took a turn for the worse...or at least worse for the semes._

_Next will be with the hyper/quiet couple........._

Zetsu was still sleeping when Tobi had awoken in his arms, like always they had been cuddling before falling asleep. Tobi stared at Zetsu's peaceful sleeping face through his one-eyed, swirly-orange mask, thinking. To normal people it would seem unnatural and just plain-out weird for Tobi to love Zetsu. First off, they're both males; secondly, the age difference of 12 years; and thirdly, Zetsu is a Schizophrenia. Yet Tobi believed that if they loved each other that's all that mattered and Zetsu agreed with him.

Tobi slid off his mask and gently laid it on the side-table beside their bed before letting a some-what evil smirk cross his scarred face. He had been waiting for weeks for today, the day Konan's plan would take action, and he was sure he wasn't the only one excited. Tobi flicked Zetsu's black ear knowing that was the easiest way to wake him up. Letting his smirk turn into his normal hyper smile he giggled, "Get up, Zetsu-san!"

Zetsu groaned and opened a dark yellow eye before rubbing his face, "Alright, Tobi-kun....**Yea, so stop yelling, you ba-**, We're getting up," the nicer side of Zetsu said, cutting off the darker side's comment. They grumbled as they sat up, holding Tobi in thier lap.

Tobi giggled again as he huggled his boyfriend, "Morning!" he yelled licking the white side's cheek, "Tobi is hungry~" he said with a slight pout.

Zetsu chuckled slightly, "Let's go eat then, no? **...why not?**" they replied, setting Tobi on the floor as they got up and stretched, yawning.

Tobi let that smirk cross his face for a quick seond before he laughed and slid back on his mask and huggled Zetsu's arm, "Let's go see what Mommy is making today!"

Zetsu sighed, "alright **i hope it's Dei-** we aren't allowed to eat the other members, you baka! **yeah, yeah**," they agrued while Tobi draged them to the kitchen.

_The day began out as a nice, warm Friday morning at the Akatsuki base, but this was soon destoryed as this normal day took a turn for the worse...or at least worse for the semes._

_Next will be with the smart/strong couple........._

Kisame was already up as he just watched his lover dream....he tried not to picture what he could be smiling about, though, because knowing Itachi it could be something pretty evil. Kisame was pretty amazed that someone like Itachi could even think about falling for someone like himself, but it happened and Kisame was not complaining. While in his own thoughts he didn't notice Itachi was now awake and staring at him until he spoke.

"You ok, Kisame?" Itachi asked in a his usual mello tone. Itachi could tell Kisame was in a daze, but it scared him that Kisame was in one while staring at him.

Kisame shook his head and blushed slightly, making his cheeks turn slighlty purple, "Oh...yeah, I'm fine, Itachi-san....sorry," he replied.

Itachi yawned slightly and sat up in bed and as soon as he did his mind registered what day it was and let a grin curl up around his mouth along with a small chuckle.

Kisame, to say the least, was scared. It was never a good sign when Itachi smirked, grinned, laughed, chuckled, or....well....Kisame just knew it was bad and stared at Itachi, "....'Tachi?"

Itachi's grin fell as he looked towards him, "Hm...oh, it's nothing....I'm hungry, let's go eat, Kisame," he said standing up and shrugging on his cloak before leaving the room.

Kisame sweatdropped, but soon followed Itachi out and into the kitchen where Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, and Konan already were.

_The day began out as a nice, warm Friday morning at the Akatsuki base, but this was soon destoryed as this normal day took a turn for the worse...or at least worse for the semes._

_Next will be with the stubborn/explosive couple........._

"BANG!!"

Sasori jumped as his screwdriver dropped from his hand and the puppet he had been working on cracked slightly from where the screw went too hard in the wood. He twitched and turned around, ".....Deidara....." he said in a low, but angry voice.

Deidara giggled, "What? Did you actually see that one?! Wasn't it just amazing, Sasori-Danna!?" he smiled molding some more clay in his hand-mouths, not relizing Sasori's warning tone.

Sasori took a deep breath, "Deidara....shut up and don't move, don't even breathe....if you blow up one more thing or distract me I'll break your arms," he said glaring slightly at the bomber.

Deidara squeaked as he bit his bottom lip and stayed very quiet and still, looking down.

"Got it, brat?" Sasori snapped, picking up his screwdriver.

Deidara flinched, but nodded, "Y-Yes, Sasori-Danna," he muttered putting his clay away still looking down.

Sasori sighed, "Good," he grumbled before taking out the screw and trying to sand the wood back in place and remove the cracks, trying to save the wood.

Deidara glanced back at Sasori and let a silent chuckled escape his lips as he thought, 'W_ell....I'm going to make you apologize and scream my name a lot tonight, Danna....just wait, you meanie._'

_The day began out as a nice, warm Friday morning at the Akatsuki base, but this was soon destoryed as this normal day took a turn for the worse...or at least worse for the semes._

_Next will be with the masochist/banker couple........._

Hidan had just sacrificed another victim to his beloved God, Jashin, as he walked back into his and his partner's room, smirking like he always does, but he totally completely different reason today.

Kakuzu glanced up hearing the door open as he saw a bloody Hidan walk in, he just shook his head and began counting his money again, ignoring his partner like he usually did.

Hidan chuckled and walked over to Kakuzu as he bent down and licked the back of the banker's ear before moving to the side. He just barely missed the back of Kakuzu's hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Hidan?" Kakuzu growled through his dirt-colored, half-mask as he wiped the salvia off the back of his ear.

Hidan just chuckled again and turned away sitting on their shared bed, "Not fucking much, Kuzu~" he said, teasing Kakuzu.

Kakuzu glared hard at Hidan, "Don't mess with me in the morning, you whore, especially around my money," he replied.

"I am not, and plus why should I? Do you really love your money more than me, Kuzu. That's just cruel, since I can gave you soo much more~" Hidan pouted, hiding the smirk that he really wanted to show.

Kakuzu knew something was up now, Hidan hadn't used one single cuss word in his reply and he knew that Hidan would never tease him with that stupid nickname more than once unless he wanted Kakuzu to hurt him.....and that just didn't happen. He was going to be watching hidan very closely today.

Konan had just set down the last plate of food for breakfast when Zetsu and Tobi bounced through the kitchen and to the dinning room. She smiled at them and watched Pein sit in his chair at the head of the table before speaking, "Good Morning, you two, how'd you sleep?" she asked pulling out their chairs for them.

"We slept pretty well," the white side replied, "**That is, until Tobi woke us up**" the black side grumbled before sitting down in their chair.

Tobi grinned underneath his mask, "Tobi slept well, and Tobi is sorry for waking you, Zetsu-san, but Tobi was hungry~" he giggled out while sitting down in his own chair beside Zetsu.

Konan chuckled slighlty, "Well I'm glad.....and I'm sorry Zetsu, but Hidan's sacrifice was in our holding chambers, and since he never brought it up you'll have to eat down there, sorry," she said pouring syrup onto Tobi's pancakes.

Zetsu shrugged, "Oh well, we know you don't like messing with his victims," they said before grumbling and starting to argue again as they got up and walked off to the holding chambers.

Tobi chuckled and slid his mask to the top of head, "bye, bye, Zetsu-san," he yelled at them as he smiled seeing Itachi walk through the kitchen doors, "Hey, Itachi-san!"

Konan smiled and took her seat, "Yes, good morning, my dango lover," she giggled.

"Hn," he muttered, taking his own seat as he began sucking and licking at his dango's. There's only one bad thing about Itachi's obbession with dangos, though, out of habit he eats them in a very seductive manner.

Pein just shook his head, not thinking anything of it as he chewed at his bacon, looking at his eggs, glad they didn't move like when Zetsu cooked. Neh....it still gave him nightmares.

Kisame quickly came in after Itachi, but like he usually did he froze, his face turning purple from blushing as he stared at Itachi's mouth and tongue.

Itachi took notice of Kisame's preasence and only smirked to himself before actually trying to unnerve Kisame.

Kisame watched as Itachi's pink tongue slipped slowly out of his mouth and licked around the first ball of his dango, letting his slivia drip down the green ball and the side of his mouth before very slowly sucking at it, his eyes gently shut in consertrance.

Kisame twitched and took his plate of raw fish and then turned away and ran to back to his room, blushing hard.

Itachi opened an eye and snickered before sucking the entire ball into his mouth and shallowing it, "It's amazing that's he's the seme.....he is soo shy," he muttered before standing up, "Konan....mind saving these for later for me? I got some business to do~" he said before leaving knowing that Konan would say yes anyway.

Konan giggled, blushing slightly as she put the rest of the dangos away as she then glanced at Tobi and smirked.

Tobi rolled his eye and finished up his pancakes, "Tobi done, Tobi gonna see Zetsu-san now, bye-bye Mommy, Daddy!" he said before bounding off to the holding chambers.

Pein raised a brow and glanced at Konan, "What was that about, honey?" he asked. All he got was a soft, cute little giggle in return.

Kisame ran to his room and scratched the back of his head, "damn....." he muttered sitting on their bed, his breakfast on the sidetable. He was turned on by that small show Itachi gave and he cursed himself for having a partner that could get him aroused so easily. He was deciding wether or not to fix his little problem before Itachi came back from breakfast.

Kisame's hormones won in the end.

Kisame had only his cloak on as he sat on the bed panting, biting his bottom lip trying to hold back his small groans and gasps. "Mmmm, 'Tachi-kun~" he moaned softly, biting his lip harder thinking about itachi's mouth doing wonders on him as Kisame's hand squeezed his member softly, rubbing the head. Kisame's thoughts soon went to Itachi's flushed face and noises he made when they made love. Kisame closed his eyes and pictured Itachi beneath him, clawing down his back like the first time they had made love as he groaned a bit loudly and came on his hands. Kisame panted heavily and sighed, "Itachi-san~" he muttered to himself and laid back on the bed.

"Heh...the was quite the show, Kisame-kun~" Itachi snickered from the doorway as he smirked at the flustered shark on their bed.

Kisame shot up, one hand went over his mouth as his other hand covered up his cum-covered member, "I-I-Itachi! I...um...oh....ahhhh," Kisame whimpered, looking down, embrassed.

Itachi walked over to their bed, striping off his cloak and laying it on a chair as he did. When next to the bed, he climbed up onto it and leaned over Kisame, "Hmm....my big, strong shark.....did I turn you on that much, Kisame-kun?~" Itachi whispered, licking his lips before kissing Kisame hard on his own lips.

Kisame blushed, but kissed back, opening his mouth for Itachi as his hands wrapped themsevles around Itachi's neck before a thought flashed through his mind, '_Am_ _I the uke right now?! When the hell did this happen?'_

Itachi's tongue deep throated Kisame's hot, wet mouth as his hands went down slowly rubbing up and down Kisame's sides. He couldn't wait to see what it felt like, being seme and dominanting the person who took your virginity. Itachi was going to have fun with this.

Zetsu had just finished their meal, licking the blood and flesh off of their mouth and hands when they fell to the ground with a weight on their back. They sighed.

"ZETSU-SAN!!!!!!" Tobi hollered landing on Zetsu's back. He smiled as he laid on Zetsu's back and licked the back of their neck, "Zetsu-san, Tobi can do something?" he asked innocently.

Zetsu glanced back at Tobi, "**Now what exactly is that something** yes, it depends, Tobi-kun," they replied.

Tobi smirked and got off Zetsu, "Can you please turn around and close your eyes, Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu slowly turned around as the black side grumbled again, but they shut their eyes like Tobi asked.

Tobi smirked more as he gently pushed Zetsu dow, so they were laying on his back before he sat on their groin and grinded down hard while he bent down and up, kissing Zetsu's lips roughly.

Zetsu's eyes shot open as they moaned softly, opening their mouth by accient for Tobi's envading tongue.

Tobi's tongue shot into Zetsu's carven, pushing against their own tongue as he licked around, tracing every crevice and line in Zetsu's blood tasting mouth. It was a strange taste, but it surprising aroused Tobi farther while his hands ran up Zetsu's shirt, rubbing his stomach and chest as he grinded down again.

Zetsu moaned softly, letting their body fall victim to Tobi's. Zetsu wondered why their was a blinking red light in the corner of the holding chambers, but right now he knew: Konan. That yaoi-obbessed girl was going to be the death of the whole base, but since this is apperently what she wants Zetsu will deal with it, but only because her birthday is today. After this, Tobi will _never_ seme them again.

Sasori worked in his corner of the room and ignored Deidara for a long time, but Deidara thought of many ways of torturing Sasori for it. He waited until almost noon before he put his plan in action.

Smirking, Deidara walked over to his and Sasori's shared bed and pulled off his shirt before laying down and stretching, yawning loudly. "Mmmm, it's soo hot~" Deidara groaned, one hand slipping slightly into the hem of his pants, his eyes shut softly.

He heard Sasori's tools stop moving and smirked inwardly, thinking, '_It's working!_' Deidara listened as Sasori's rolling chair squeaked from losing body weight and then heard footsteps coming towards the bed. Deidara opened an eye, "Yes, Danna?~" he almost purred.

Sasori raised a brow, "What do you think your doing, brat? It's only 72 degrees in here," he said leaning down close to Deidara, his eyes narrowed.

Deidara opened his eyes and smirked widely before grabbing Sasori's wooden shoulders and flipping him onto the bed. Deidara then quickly binded Sasori's hands together above his head and sat on his legs, "My revenge is going to be sweet, Sasori-Danna~" he giggled.

"What the hell, Brat?! Revenge? Get the fuck off of me," he growled trying to use his chakra strings to unbind himself, but only found himself to have barely any chakra, "What....What did you do?!" he harshly growled, glaring angrily at Deidara.

Deidara giggled, "Itachi stole Kisame's sword for me which is under our bed, so you can't get out, Danna," he said before undressing Sasori. Slowly unzipping his cloak and taking it off, tossing it to the floor. Then Deidara shrugged and literally ripped off Sasori's shirt as he ran his hands up the sanded wood, "Heh...beautiful," he muttered before he bent down and grinned up at Sasori.

Sasori stared down at Deidara as he gulped slightly, "What exactly are you go-ahhh!" he moaned softly shutting his eyes, arching up slighlty.

Deidara cut Sasori's question off as he licked his heart contanier and squeezed him through his pants, "shhh." Deidara smirked while he began rubbing Sasori's member and gently began to suck at the contanier.

"Ahh...D-Dei...dara, mmm...." Sasori moaned, arching up more as he pulled against the ropes that binded his wrists. He damned himself for telling Deidara his heart contanier was one of his sensitive spots.

Deidara grinned as he softly nipped an edge of the cylinder while his hands gripped Sasori's pants hem before pulling his pants down and off, tossing them on the floor with Sasori's cloak and ripped shirt. Hearing Sasori's strangled gasp and soft groans Deidara snickered and then slid down Sasori's boxers, tossing them on the floor as well.

Sasori would of blushed if he could, he felt so powerless and that just wasn't him, he hated not being dominment, but he'll admit Deidara was pretty good at making him squrim.....which might be good for Deidara, but not for him......This was going to hurt his pride, no doubt about it, Sasori was going to be seme'd by the uke.

Hidan cleaned himself up and left Kakuzu alone for a few hours before he was tried of waiting for his fun and walked back over to Kakuzu. He leaned over Kakuzu, "Kuzu~ I'm bored and fucking horny, help me out, will ya?" Hidan asked resting his chin on one of Kakuzu's shoulders, pouting.

Kakuzu growled slightly, "Go fuck yourself then, I'm not in the mood to," he said not even looking up or towards Hidan.

"What? Who the hell said you would fuck me, Kuzu? Can't I fuck you for once?~" Hidan purred, nuzzling into Kakuzu's neck some. It was in less than a second that Hidan was on the ground, pinned by a glaring Kakuzu.

"Don't you even think like that," Kakuzu hissed, "You will _never_ dominant me, you bitch, now shut the hell up and leave me alone."

Hidan chuckled and quickly slid a kunia down Kakuzu's thigh, "Fine," he muttered as he was punched, hard, in the cheek for the slash.

Kakuzu grumbled to himself as he stitched up the cut on his thigh and sat back down in his chair, recounting his money.....again.

Hidan rubbed his cheek, but silently chuckled to himself as he stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the floor. He grabbed hold of his pendent with one hand for a quick prayer before licking Kakuzu's blood off the kunia. His normal pale skin turning black with white skelaton markings crossing all of his body. Hidan then stabbed his own hand, holding back the moan that wanted to escape as he then drew Jashin's symbol around him on the ground with his hand's blood.

"Kuzu~ oh, please do get comfrontable," Hidan muttered before he striped hisemlf of clothing and leaned against the wall some before pumping himself roughly.

Kakuzu stood up from his chair, "Ahhh, w-what the hell?" he groaned, his hands on his desk feeling a non-exsiting hand around his member. Kakuzu bit his lip underneath his mask as he glanced over at Hidan hearing moans coming from him and his eyes widened, "You....you fucking bas-Shit!!" Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan shoving a finger inside his entrance.

Unlike Hidan, who was used to the weird feeling, Kakuzu squrimed not liking it much, but still groaned softly at the very slight pleasure he could feel.

Hidan pleasured himself like Kakuzu wanted him to, but Kakuzu got the painful pleasure as well......Hidan knew he wouldn't be able to move the next day, but he also knew it would be totally worth it to seme his ass of a partner.

Konan and Pein watched the videos that night after Pein had given Konan her birthday present: a necklace with a silver chain and a silver rose with ruby petals. He said he stole it with love and Konan loved it, of course. Once the yummy yaoi videos ended Pein was shocked to find Konan in a skimpy maid's outfit and him tied to the bed, naked. MmM, Konan had fun riding Pein all night long~

Kisame woke up as he yawned, sitting up.

"OWCHMOTHERF**KERINTHE$$"

Itachi sat up with a kunia in hand, eyes darting around before he bit his bottom lip not to laugh, '_Now he knows about half of what i feel after he does that to me_,' he thought.

Kisame whimpered and slowly laid back down, rubbing his ass gently, "owwwww, it hurts, 'Tachi-san~ Damn...i can't believe you," he muttered glancing at Itachi.

Itachi chuckled placing the kunia back underneath his their pillow, "I'm sorry, Honey~ I was just enjoying your little show so much," Itachi replied leaning up and kissing Kisame's scarred cheek, "You know i love you."

Kisame smiled a bit, he knew Itachi loved him and at much as he hated being uke he'll admit it felt pretty damn good. "Yeah, i know, that's why your my best friend, partner, and most importantly," he said leaning down close to Itachi's ear and breathed against it, "my lover~"

Itachi shivered as he let a smile cross his face, looking at Kisame, "Hn," he replied crawling away from Kisame and out of bed, stretching. "Trust me, Kisame....the pain will soon go away and no worries....you aren't the only seme that got seme'd last night," Itachi chuckled getting dressed and leaving to gloat to his fellow ukes.

Kisame blinked and groaned as he tried standing up, "I'm not gonna be sitting for most of the day," he muttered to himself before slowly getting dressed thinking on what Itachi had meant. He then shook his head and followed Itachi until the door where Itachi shut it and locked it behind him, Kisame blinked and sat on the floor, waiting like a dog waiting to be let in.

Zetsu let Tobi take advantage of them in the holding chambers for Konan's birthday gift, but once back in their room they torn up Tobi's cute, little ass. They made Tobi seme and uke that night and right now they couldn't believe it. That same little boy that kept moaning Zetsu's name and saying such perverted things last night was already up at 5 in the morning and bouncing up and down in the bed telling them to get up.

'YOU GOT TO BE **FUCKING KIDDING US!**' they thought in unision.

Zetsu sighed and grabbed Tobi pulling the hyper idiot to his chest underneath the covers, "Shhh, we're sleepy, now why can't Tobi be a good boy and be quiet and sleep with us? **yeah** please."

Tobi giggled and put his mask on the table beside him before nuzzling his scarred face into Zetsu's chest, "Tobi a very good boy.....I love you both so much," he muttered.

Zetsu smiled and was about to say 'We love you, too' when they stopped, talking to themselves, "......**DID TOBI JUST?!** I THINK SO!" Yet before they could look down and ask they heard Tobi's shallow even breathing as their mind stopped thinking for a second and they just kissed Tobi's forehead, smiling. "We love you, too, our sweet, sweet Tobi-kun~"

Sasori sighed and sat up on his elbows, slowly. He blinked a few times before standing up and screatching while petting his heart contanier, damn that blonde-headed transexual! Deidara had nearly ruined Sasori's wooden wrists and he could still feel the pleasurable pain from his heart and lower regions. He wont admit that it was fun or that he liked it, at least not out loud, anyways. He sighed once more before looking around noticing his little artist wasn't in the room.

'_That's strange, i usually wake up before him...even when we don't have sex....i wonder where he's gone...._' Sasori thought before clothing himself and exiting the room.

Sasori's question was soon answered when he saw Kisame leaning against the door, blushing. He walked up and leaned his own head again the door leading into the kitchen, listening. Deidara's voice was speaking along with Itachi, Hidan, and Konan's, '_Now what are they talking about in secret so early in the morning?_'

Hidan made sure he did horriblly pleasurable things to Kakuzu, enough to make him pass out when through. So even though it hurt like a bitch, Hidan darted out of their room once finishing and throwing his cloak back on. Hidan was NOT staying in that room being a sitting duck for Kakuzu whenever he awoke, he headed straight for the kitchen where the ukes agreed to meet in the morning.

Kakuzu woke up around 4am sitting up from the spot on the floor by his dresser where he had fallen, passed out at. A string, no, a fucking rope of curse words sputtered out of his bleeding mouth, he was in pain because of what Hidan did, in denile that it even happened, and pissed at Hidan for even THINKING of such a thing.

"...When i see him agian, ohhh, he's so DEAD!" Kakauzu muttered after finishing his small rant.

He slowly made himself stand up, holding onto the desk for support as he growled under his breath. He actually felt a little sorry for Hidan, now he knew a bit of what Hidan felt after a night of being rammed and tossed around. Oh well, Hidan liked it and deserved it, he did not. So Kakuzu got a pair of new clothes on and weakly went out to find Hidan, but upon seeing a purple Kisame and a wide-eyed Sasori outside the kitchen door, he came up behind them and listened.

Pein groaned and shifted before snapping his eyes open noticing he couldn't move still. Pein glanced around and realized that Konan never untied him or dressed him after their fun night.

'_.....Speaking of which, where is Konan?_' he thought tugging at the bines that held him, yet, sadly, to no avil.

Pein sighed and just gave up figuring that whenever Konan needed him she would untie him.....hopefully.

_Damn, that was a fun, nice, sort-of romatic night.....wish i wouldn't have been tied up, but oh well, Konan had fun and i had a nosebleed_, pein thought, laughing to himself, before trying to go back to sleep....

Konan was now in the kitchen giggling with Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara, making fun of what they did with their semes last night as well as thanking them for a wonderful birthday and telling her story of last night, too.

Itachi gave a 'hn' now and again along with a few blushes.

Deidara and Hidan just bragged and bragged about how they were gonna die from their partners after all the fun they had.

Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame were less angry and confused after hearing them talking, but man-o'-man did they blush at times listening in detail about what happened throughout the base that night.

**~*~ThE eNd~*~**


End file.
